For the Love of Serenity
by Aoti
Summary: This is a lot more serious, or will be, than my other story, Woods, and won't be based around Serena only. Gundam Wing doesn't come until the end of Chapter 2.
1. Prolouge.

Thanks goes out to my two beta readers, Sodina and Sabby. Thanks girls! I really appreciate it! Hugs and chocolate to you for putting up with my junk! I love ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, (which won't come in until the end of chapter 2.) So, don't blame me of doing anything, (not that you really would,) because I have an AWESOME lawyer! Besides, all I own is this computer, and if you take it away, I will kill you.  
  
For the Love of Serenity PROLOUGE  
  
Serena was sitting in class doodling. She knew she should be paying attention, but it was just so BORING!   
"If the integer is alone..." the teacher droned on.  
SIGH 'Gods, this is stupid and dull and lame and...' Serena thought.   
Suddenly, an announcement came on over the PA System. "Teachers, please turn your TV's on to channel 7 now. Thank you." The principal said urgently.   
The teacher stopped the lesson and turned the TV on. By now even Serena was paying attention.  
"A second plane just crashed into the World Trade Center in America..." the TV reporter said in monotone. 'Why do TV people never show any emotions? It's like they just don't care.' Serena thought.  
If anyone had been talking earlier, they certainly weren't now.  
School was canceled for the rest of the day in respect for the people who died.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
As soon as Serena got home, she called all her friends, and they decided to get together.  
"Can you believe it?"  
"It's HORRIBLE!"  
"Those poor people!"  
"Escuse me everyone." Trista said. "Uh... escuse me? Girls? Hello? ESCUSE ME!!!!"  
Everyone shut up.  
"Thank you. As I was GOING to say, the Three Lights called me. They're having trouble on their planet Nemesis, and they need some help. Four of us need to go."   
"I will!" Serena said.  
"NO!" Amara, Lita, and Rei said instantly.  
"..." Serena pouted.  
"How about if Ami, Michelle, Rei, and I go, while the rest of you say and protect Serenity-hime?" Trista suggested. Everyone, besides Serena who was still pouting sullenly, nodded their heads in agreement. Serena's frown deepened, if possible.  
"FINE! Just LEAVE me here!" Serena stormed off.   
"Oh my. Mood swing." Mina replied, after she was out of earshot.  
Everyone, save Trista who only smiled, laughed.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
As soon as everyone had left the temple for home, Rei went to see if Serena was okay. When she got to Serena's house, she was surprised when instead of a bubbly Serena opening the door, there was an annoyed Sammy standing in the door.  
"Uh... hi Sammy... is Serena here?"  
"Yeah. She's in her room being depressed for one reason or the other. You can just go up."   
"Oh. Uh... thanks Sammy."  
Rei knocked on Serena's door. "Come in," came Serena's muffled voice.  
"Hey Serena! What's up?" She asked as she sat down across from Serena on her bed.  
"I dunno Rei. I just... want you girls to go! I mean, we just beat Galaxia, and I was looking forward to taking a break. I don't want you to go."  
"SIGH. I know Serena. And we don't want to leave either. We were having fun hanging out with you and everyone else, but, you know, we HAVE to go. It's out job as the Sailor Soldiers of Love and Justice."  
"I know. I understand. I just wish... HEY! I know! How about tomorrow, we all go out and do something! All of us! Including Molly! It'd be sooo much fun!" Serena jumped up enthusiastically.  
"Sure Serena. Tomorrow it is."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day, Serena, the Scouts, and Molly all went to the Tokyo Shopping District. They didn't buy anything though, but the did have a good time being together for the last day before four of them left. After shopping, they drove down to the beach, and had some more festivity there.   
When they got back, they had a big sleepover at the temple.  
When everyone was asleep, Serena cried silently until she too, was asleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Serena was crying again. So was everyone else. It was time for them to leave. Currently, Serena was clinging to Rei and Ami, refusing to let go. Finally, she did, only to grab onto Michelle and Trista. Fifteen minutes AFTER they should have left, the four were gone, and Serena was crying in Lita's arms.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next day, Serena, Mina, Lita, Amara, and Hotaru stayed at Serena's house and didn't go to school, or anywhere, for that matter. Serena's mom tried to get them to go to school, but couldn't. They were just to heart broken to force them to do anything. The girls knew they shouldn't mope around, but they couldn't help it. Four of their BEST friends had left for who knows long.  
Serena was the worst. She couldn't stop crying. She tried, but simply couldn't.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Only two pages long. Damn. Well, the next chapter will be longer. PROMISE! I already wrote it. When I wrote this on paper, it took only 5 pages, but the second chapter took 20 1/2 pages. I say that should be a few pages longer. At least I can hope. I'm not going to post this next chapter until I get 3 reviews. Come on. That's not that hard. Only 3. I'm not picky at all. And, so you know, I'm more patient than you are. I can wait. If it takes a year to get 3 chapters, I'll wait a year then. Hehe. I don't think that's picky. If you do, then, well, though. Anyways, I just want to know what you think of this. Should I go start the third chapter, or should I give it up here. Well, I have to say thanks to all the nice people who reviewed my last story, especially Cat's Meow, who reviewed a few times. THANX! Once AGAIN, hugs and MORE chocolate to my beta readers, Sodina and Sabby. Couldn't have done it without ya! Oh yeah, my friend Kitten also SORT OF beta read this, so thanks to you too! And, I guess I'll give her chocolate too!  



	2. Chapter 1

I got reviews. Life is good. Lol. Once again, I hafta give hugs and chocolate to my two WONDERFUL beta readers, Sabby and Sodina. I love you two! (not that way. That's wrong. Ick.) Anyways, I was bored, so I decided to type the next chapter.   
  
First off, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING. (Surprise there, ne?)   
  
Next, Dragon, thanks for the wonderful review! I loved it! THANK YOU!  
  
~Jupiter's Light~, is this soon enough? Sorry if I took to long. ^-^ Thank you for the review too! I love listening to what people think of my stories!  
  
Mizzkitty9886, I won't give my story up. I'm glad you like my story. And, I'm glad you're not one of those people who think really lowly of themselves. Lol. ("Since I am the most important person in my part of the Universe I command you to write more and update often!") That was funny. I got a laugh out of that. Thanx for cheering me up there!!  
  
Drew, thank you for pointing out that my life is missing potential. I really appreciate that. I'll try harder from now on. Oh, how 'bout you try pulling that stick out of you're ass? I'd appreciate that too, my WONDERFUL cousin.  
  
Sodina, bet ya love that chocolate, ne? well, how 'bout some more for reviewing? All the peps that reviewed can have chocolate!  
  
Kitten, your review made NO sense what so ever. NONE! Aw well. Thanx tho.   
  
happy happy..o ya it's kristin um.....lemme think... oh ya, I thought I told you to stop eating sugar! It makes me scared! Jeez Kris! Ya know, you're worse than me when I have a whole bunch of popcicles and kool aid and coffee. (Mmmmm...... kool aid!)Hey, as I was doing spell check, they didn't know what popcicles was! LMAO!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Kenny's brother who passed away a while ago. Sorry Kenny. Good luck!  
  
OH yes. Review. I think I'll stick to my 3-review rule. I don't care if you flame me anymore. I used to, but, then I realized, YOU may think my story is horrible, but, how about yours? Is it any better? Anyways, I like rotten reviews, so, go ahead and flame me. See what I care. Flames are fun. Send me a death threat for all I care. And, always remember, as little as I think of you, I will always think less of Drew. Even if you threaten to kill me or what. Drew is always lower than you are on my list.   
  
So you know, I've never seen Gundam Wing, I've only read fics with them in it. So, don't expect things to be perfect. Just pretend I've bent the story line to fit mine. Oz was beaten. I've never seen Endless Waltz, so we'll say it never happened, k? If I do anything wrong, you can pretend I didn't. The boys won't come in until the middle/end. Let's say someone told Hotaru, she's the Goddess of Death, so everyone thinks she is. (Besides the G-Boys...)I'm not gunna say if Hotaru really is or isn't the Goddess of Death. Maybe there's a Goddess and God of Death. It's MY choice. Tho, I wouldn't mind you OPINIONS. Anyways, I'm stalling. Here's the story.  
  
For the Love Ch 1  
  
Serena, Lita, Mina, Amara, and Hotaru didn't go to school at all the week after their friend's left. Everyone was worried about them. But, after that first week, they went back to school.   
Lita was having a bad day. It was Monday, her least favorite day of the week. When she got up in the morning, she had to struggle to get out of bed. She knew she had to get to school, but it was so hard! After 15 minutes, she had forced herself our of bed and into the kitchen. She was making coffee now. After she finished her coffee, she was half-awake. As she dragged herself to the shower, she thought of her friends who had had to leave. When she got out of the shower, she was fully awake, but really depressed. Not a bit cheerful.   
When she got to school and sat down, she was slightly surprised to see Serena, sitting in her seat, 15 minutes early. She was shaking silently from crying. Lita sat next to her, staring at her desk as though she could see through it. Ten minutes later, the teacher and other students filled in.   
The teacher was mildly alarmed that Serena, Mina, and Lita were back to school AND on time, but it passed.   
After class, everyone surrounded the three, asking what happened to them. Though, as much as they asked, the three just sat there staring at their desks. Suddenly, Serena started to shake from tears about to come. Mina and Lita stood up, ready to kill. The kids all ran away. The three then walked to lunch.  
After lunch, Serena and Mina walked to gym, while Lita went to cooking.  
Lita walked in just as class was about to start. Everyone was surprised to see Lita back. The teacher was thrilled.   
"Oh LITA! I'm so glad you're back! We missed you so much!"  
Lita just grunted and sat down. Yeah, like she was going to get all excited when four of her best friends were going to be on a whole different planet for the next 2 or 3 years. That's right. Pluto called the day before and said that they'd be gone that long. Serena may have been the most affected by it all, but everyone was upset! Without all the girls present, they're going to have trouble defeating any new enemies that may come along.  
Lita snapped out of her musing when the teacher asked her if she was okay. "Uh yeah. Yeah. I'll be okay. I guess."  
During class, Lita burned the cookies, forgot to put the eggs, butter AND milk in her cake, and kept zoning out.  
"Lita may I please talk to you after class?" Lita agreed. "Thanks."  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Lita asked after class.  
"Yes, I do. What's wrong with you? You've been out of it all day! Is there something going on?"  
"It's nothing. It's just... four of my best friends left for the next two or three years, and we all miss them."  
"Oh. Dear, it's going to be okay. If you need anything, you can come talk to me!!"  
Alright." Lita walked away, ready to go to her 6th hour with Serena ands Mina. It was time for French. As she went to the area they always meet at, she heard someone crying silently.  
"Serena?"  
"Lita!" Mina said desperately.  
"What happened?" Lita asked.  
"In gym, the teacher was having us run track, and Serena didn't run it, she just walked. The teacher got mad and yelled at her. The rest of the class made fun of her for the rest of the hour. The teacher didn't care. In fact, I think she enjoyed it. I told them to shut up and leave her alone, but the wouldn't." Mina said, while trying to comfort a crying Serena.  
Lita kneeled down next to Serena. "There are only two hours left. Do you want to go home?" Lita offered. "We could go get ice cream?" Lita added.  
Serena slowly nodded her head. Lita and Mina helped her get up and the three walked to the arcade.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Hey Andrew." Mina and Lita said calmly. Serena had stopped crying, but was still shaking slightly.  
"Hey girls! Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
"We skipped. We weren't having a good day." Lita explained.  
"Really? What happened?"  
"In gym, the teacher yelled at Serena. Majorly. Then, everyone teased her. Ever since the girls left, we haven't been too happy. Always ready to cry. Especially Serena. They people at school didn't realize this, not that they would really care. Besides Molly, everyone treated us like dirt. We just couldn't take it." Mina answered softly. Serena continued to just stare at the ground, her shoulders shaking.  
"I'm sorry. How about I get you all some milk shakes? My treat...?"  
"That'd be nice. Thanks." Lita answered. Mina nodded her head in agreement, though Serena just stood there looking at her feet.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Lita was at her house drinking pop. She thought back to what had happened at the arcade. Serena hadn't talked at all, and she didn't finish her milk shake. She didn't finish it! This IS Serena we're talking about here! That's not normal! And, Andrew couldn't get her to talk! Usually, he can always make her say something.  
The problem is, Darien showed up. Lita would never tell Darien or Serena, but she didn't trust him. Not one bit. Neither did any of the other scouts. Anyway, Darien showed up 10 minutes after we did. He marched right over to Serena (like he was the king of the universe, might I add) and asked her what she was doing out of school. Had that been all the had happened, it would have been okay. But, of course, things never turn out for the better when it comes to the sailor scouts. You should have heard the way he said it! Like she was his slave and she had tried to run away! Of course, Serena is TOO love sick to realize the harshness in his voice.   
Currently pissed off, I stood up and told him why we weren't in school. "Not that it's really any of YOUR concern, DARIEN, but WE were having a bad day, so WE skipped."  
Ya. All THREE of us." Mina put in. Serena just sat there confused. She didn't understand why we were being mean to Darien.  
"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Darien said rather rudely.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" I said, raising my voice slightly.  
"Ya! What she said!" Mina added.  
"Take that back Bitches." Darien said through his teeth in a dangerously low voice that Serena didn't hear.  
Lita had heard it though. She grabbed Mina and Serena and pulled them away. When the three of the were about to walk out the door, Andrew hit Darien upside the head and called him a Baka. Well, Serena didn't notice. She was looking at the ground again.  
And now, I'm here. Busy day today. Poor Serena doesn't even realize what a jerk Darien is. I'd tell her, but she'd probably get upset and cry for days. I don't want to do that to her. Lita thought. SIGH   
Maybe, MAYBE things will start looking up. Hey, I wonder what's up in America while we were worrying about our friends. Lita sighed again and turned her TV on.  
"America is going through a tough time trying to pick it's self up. Almost all Americans are getting together, whether black, white, red, or whatever color, just to be together. On another topic, Osama Bin Laden is still the prime suspect in this tragedy..." the emotionless mummy on TV announced. TV news people are so uncaring! Lita turned the TV off in disgust.  
She picked up her communicator and tried to contact Mina. She was spending the night at Serena's to make sure she would be okay. Serena was still upset about the teacher yelling at her. They were going to go to school tomorrow, but this time they weren't going to take any shit from anyone, nor would they let Serena take any.  
Finally, Mina picked up her communicator. "Do you have any idea what time it is Lita?" Mina asked in a cracked voice.  
"Uh... 1 AM..." she answered.  
"MY POINT! You've been contacting me every 5 minutes for the past 7 hours! What is it this time?"  
"I just wanted to know how Serena was doing. Sorry."  
"SIGH She's fine. Still sleeping, still okay. Lita, GO TO SLEEP! You worry too much! It's ONE IN THE MORNING!"   
"Oh alright. Goodnight."  
Lita turned her communicator off. *I guess I should go to be. It IS getting late.*   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Once again, all three girls arrived to school 15 minutes early, though, each looking worse for wear.   
Serena looked better than yesterday, Lita noticed, though she still looked depressed. *I'm not surprised. I probably look just as bad.*   
Once again, their teacher was surprised to see them at school early, but, like before, brushed it off, and took attendance.  
In 1st hour Advanced Geometry, the three girls were slightly surprised to see their teacher talking to five boys they never saw. They ignored their shock and simply headed for their seats. Right before they sat down, the teacher asked them to come to the front of the room. They all walked up, with Serena looking at her feet like she usually did ever since THEY left.  
"Thank you. Girls, today we have five new students, Heero, Wufie, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, and I was wondering if you three plus Ami and Rei would show them around. That reminds me, where ARE those two?" the teacher asked.  
"Oh." Serena gasped. She put a hand over her mouth and looked away, feeling the urge to cry. Mina put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Weak onna." Wufie mumbled under his breath.   
Lita stomped on his foot. "Don't you dare call Serena that again." She said in a dangerously low voice.  
Serena looked over and her eyes grew when she saw Wufie hopping on one foot while holding the other. She tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably.   
*Serena's laughing.* Lita thought. *Well, she is right. He does look funny.* Lita giggled, while Mina joined Serena on the floor laughing. All five boys were staring at the girls in wonder. Well, three were. Heero was impassive like ALWAYS and Wufie was still hopping on one foot.   
The teacher cleared her throat and Serena and Mina tried to stop laughing as they stood up. "Well? Where are they?"  
"Well... uh... they... they're not... here." Serena mumbled.  
"I noticed." The teacher said sarcastically. Serena's bottom lip quivered.  
"What Serena meant was...... they went on a special trip for the next two or three years and..." Lita almost choked on tears she felt would come, but refused to cry.  
"I don't think it's so special. More like evil." Mina said under her breath. Everyone besides the teacher heard her.  
"oh. I'm sorry. Well, the three of you can still show them around..." Lita and Mina looked at serena who looked uncertain. "It'll get you out of class..."  
Serena shrugged. "I guess. Something to do."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"What's the big deal about those two girls leaving?" Duo asked.  
Serena looked at her feet again. (AN I wonder if her shoes are untied and she doesn't remember how to tie them or something... she sure is looking at her feet a lot a lot! Oops! Sorry for ruining the moment!) "They were our best friends. We've been through a lot together. People called us inseparable. Joined at the hip practically. Really, we kinda were. Then, The Three Lights called. They needed help. So, of course, they went. Four of them. I was going to go, but, they wouldn't let me."  
"We didn't want you to get hurt." Lita said.  
"You know that!" Mina added.  
"Yeah. But I still wanted to go. They could get hurt too!"   
"I know." Lita said in a small voice.  
Duo cleared his throat. "Oh. Sorry. This is the computer lab, which is accessible at all times. That's the library..." they continued the tour of the school.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The rest of the day went by slowly. They day may have been dull, but it was nicer to the girls than before. They didn't see the boys again until 7th hour in their computer class. The teacher in that class usually just left the room once attendance was taken, so they usually just talked, fooled around, or hung out on the internet in chat room. Today, the teacher didn't leave. She just sat there staring at them. Then, she started explaining Microsoft Word. Bored, the girls opened a chat room and invited the guys in.  
  
(AN. Here's their names.   
Heero- PerfectSoldierHY (Seen that name often)  
Quatre- QRW (couldn't think of anything else... so I used what someone else used.)  
Trowa- SilentSoldier  
Wufie- KatanaGuy (lame, I know)  
Duo- GodofDeath  
Serena- MoonBunny  
Lita-ElectricBird  
Hotaru- MessiahofSilence (I don't care if it's true or not, but I heard that  
Messiah of Silence was another name for Goddess of Death, so I'm using it.   
PLUS, it fits into the story.)  
Amara- Uranus (Couldn't think of anything else. Besides, she IS sailor Uranus.   
And it's not like any of the guys would realize, so she calls herself  
Uranus in chat rooms.)  
Mina- GoddessofLove   
I know that a lot of people use chat rooms in GW/SM crossovers, but I don't care. This will be an unoriginal part of this story.)  
  
Welcome to the chat room, The Moon Kingdome.  
(MoonBunny, ElectricBird, MessiahofSilence, Uranus, and GoddessofLove are in the chat room.)  
MoonBunny: I'm going to invite those new boys in!  
Uranus: New guys?  
GoddessofLove: Ya. There are new students in our class!  
MessiahofSilence:SUGOI! We have all the same people here. It's getting BORING! Well, hurry and invite them in!  
MoonBunny:*GIGGLE* Sure thing Firefly!  
  
(PerfectSoldierHY, QRW, SilentSoldier, KatanaGuy, and GodofDeath have entered the Moon Kingdom.)  
  
SilentSoldier:...  
GodofDeath:HI!  
MessiahofSilence:NO YOU AREN'T!  
GodofDeath:What?  
MessiahofSilence:You aren't the God of Death! There is no GOD of Death! There's a GODDESS of Death, but no GOD!  
GodofDeath:I am too the God of Death!  
MessiahofSilence:No you AREN'T1  
GodofDeath:AM TOO!  
MessiahofSilence:ARE NOT!  
GodofDeath:AM TOO!  
MoonBunny:Please shut up.  
MessiahofSilence:Sorry Princess.  
MessiahofSilence:I mean... Serena!  
QRW:Why'd you call her Princess?  
MoonBunny:Forget it. It's alright Firefly.  
MessiahofSilence:Okay sure. Well, tell him, tell him he's not the God of Death!   
MoonBunny:OK. You aren't the God of Death.  
GodofDeath:Why do you people keep saying that? It's not very nice!  
MoonBunny:Because Hotaru is the Messiah of Silence...... AKA the GODDESS of Death.   
And I'm pretty sure she's not married.  
MoonBunny: Perhaps we should introduce ourselves! I'm Serena.  
MessiahofSilence: Hotaru.  
Uranus: Amara  
GoddessofLove: Mina!  
GodofDeath: Duo  
PerfectSoldierHY: ...Heero...  
KatanaGuy: Wufie  
QRW: Quatre  
SilentSoldier: Trowa  
MoonBunny: ^^  
MoonBunny: God. Who doesn't know how to use Microsoft Word?  
Wufie: You.  
MoonBunny: That was mean!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lita stood up and threw her shoe at Wufie.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
KatanaGuy: Hey! Ya didn't have to throw you're shoe at me!  
MoonBunny: *POINTS FINGER* Lita did it!  
ElectricBird: *SNICKER*   
KatanaGuy: Stupid weak onna!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Lita threw her other shoe.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
KatanaGuy: STOP IT!  
Uranus: *SNICKER*  
ElectricBird: *SNICKER*  
MessiahofSilence: *SNICKER*  
GodofDeath: *SNICKER*  
MoonBunny: ...?  
MoonBunny: I don't get it. Where'd your shoes go, Lita?  
ElectricBird: Never mind Princess.  
ElectricBird: Er... Serena...  
Uranus: Baka  
QRW: You said it again! Why'd you all call Serena Princess?  
MoonBunny: They DIDN'T call me Princess. You just THINK they did...  
GodofDeath: Yes, she called you Princess. Right Heero?  
PerfectSoldierHY: hn.  
GodofDeath: See, even Heero agrees!  
MessiahofSilence: No he didn't! He saidd "hn" not "yes"!  
GodofDeath: that's what hn means!  
MessiahofSilence: No it doesn't!  
GodofDeath: Yes it does!  
MessiahofSilence: no it DOESN'T!  
GodofDeath: YES!  
MessiahofSilence: NO!  
MoonBunny: KNOCK IT OFF!  
MessiahofSilence: sorry Serenity-hime.  
MoonBunyy: It's okay Firefly. I just found out Mrs. What's-her-face is gunna come yell at us if we don't get off soon.  
Uranus: Alright. Bye Serenity-hime.  
MoonBunny: I thought I said stop calling me that.  
GodofDeath: by the way... what does Serenity-hime mean?  
MessiahofSilence: It means... non of you buisness!  
GodofDeath: HEERO! What does it mean????  
PerfectSoldierHY: it means Princess Serenty.  
MoonBunny: *SLAPS FOREHEAD* Great job girls. Well, I'm getting outta here. Cya after school Firefly!  
(MoonBunny had left the Moon Kingdom)  
Uranus: Maybe I should leave too  
(Uranus had left the Moon Kingdom)  
GoddessofLove: ditto. Love ya'll! *BLOWS KISSES*  
(GoddessofLove has left the Moon Kingdom)  
MessiahofSilence: YOU ARE NOT!  
GodofDeath: AM TOO!  
(MessiahofSilence and GodofDeath have left the Moon Kingdom)  
(Everyone else left)  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *   
After class, the G-boys ran up to the scouts to talk to them. Lita glared at Wufie, who returned the glare with one of his own. She snatched her shoes from him.  
"So THAT'S where your shoes went!" Serena said. Mina shook her head.  
"Whaddya want?" Lita asked none too thrilled.  
"Why'd ya call her Princess Serenity?" Quatre asked.  
"Because they're stupid." Serena replied.  
"Seriously."  
"*SIGH* because... I'm... a princess." Serena admitted.  
"Funny. Well, goodbye then." The five walked away.  
"That was easy."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Outside school:  
"FIREFLY!" Serena yelled obnoxiously.  
"ah! Serena!" Hotaru yelled back.  
The two hugged each other as though they had been separated for years.   
Nearby, the G-boys watched in surprise. Well, 2 of tehm were. The other 3 just stared uncaring.  
"So...... where's this proposed 'God of Death'?" Hotaru asked.  
"OH! Uh... DUO! Will you come here?" Serena yelled.  
Duo shrugged his shoulders and came over.   
"YOU'RE the so-called God of Death?"  
"Yeah. And who are you?"  
"I am the Messiah of Silence, Scout of Darkness, Killer of Light, THE GODDEDD OF DEATH! Hotaru Tomoe!" Hotaru said dramatically.  
"You forgot Firefly..." Serena said.  
"Good."  
"YOU claim to be the Goddess of Death? You're only 7-"  
"10"  
`"Fine. 10. But you're still too young to be the Goddess of Death! You've gotta be more like me- older and more mature!" The G-boys snickered at the mature part. Duo growled.  
"I am the Goddess of Death! If you don't leave me ALONE, I'll kill you!" Hotaru grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her away.  
* * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
  
8 pages long. That's a record for me! What'd ya think? Better than my other one, right? I think so, at least. Anyways, please, PLEASE review. Even if it's a death threat, please review! Anyways, thanx! Oh, go to http://heerosferret.com/toast.html. it's really funny! Especially the torturing Relena part. I love that! It's really well made, and I like it a lot a lot! By the way... do you KNOW how long it took to type this? It was 22 pages when I wrote it on paper! It took so long! Well, I love ya all!   
Aoti  
2B continued!  



End file.
